Friends Forged in Fire - A Harry Potter AU
by Emi Scaeli
Summary: Harry Potter AU with three OCs. LGBTQ themes. Irene Diggory has nightmares about her cousins death. Aislyn Hernandez, a No-Maj Slytherin, sees snippets of the future—a horrifying future. Rebecca Montero holds a secret that could change her entire world. These three friends are determined to help Harry and stop Voldemort—before their world collapses. Includes trans!Ginny/bi!Harry
1. Chapter 1

hello! Author here. This is the first story I've ever put on any site. Pretty much AU with OCs, LGBTQ+, and magic awesomeness. Please be kind and comments are always welcome :)

thanks all,

Emi

(JK ROWLING IS QUEEN AND ALL THIS IS HERS. Except for three OCs but anyway)

 **Part One: Fifth Year**

 **Chapter One: Irene**

The cold night air blew lazily through the cracked window, causing the tawny owl to ruffle its feathers. One eye slowly opened and looked over at its owner. The sleeping girl simply rolled over, deep in dreams. Satisfied that his owner was safe and well, the owl closed its eye again, only to be jerked back awake by a scream.

"Cedric!"

The girl bolted upright in her bed, breathing hard. The owl hooted softly in comfort, but the girl simply lay back down, sobbing. The owl nudged its cage door open and flew down next to its weeping master.

"I'm sorry, Taron...did I wake you?" The girl hiccuped, gently running her fingers through the owls feathers. "It's just another nightmare..."

Taron hooted softly. He knew his master was sad and hurt, but he didn't know how to help. A moment later there was a knock at the door and a man poked his head in.

"Irene, dear. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Uncle Amos. Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright...well, try to get some rest. Love you."

"Love you too," Irene whispered as her uncle closed the door. She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes, still running her fingers through Taron's feathers.

"I'm leaving for the Burrow tomorrow...hopefully...hopefully these nightmares will stop then."

Taron ruffled his feathers and closed his eyes. He would always be there for her when the nightmares came.

—

Irene struggled into the living room with her luggage in tow, her uncle following her with Taron's cage. She had already sent Taron to the Burrow early this morning with a letter addressed to Ron telling him to expect her around lunch.

"Now don't forget your key! Here, you won't be able to get into Gringotts without it. Do you have all your robes? Leave any homework or books?"

Irene chuckled.

"Yes, aunt. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek. "The Weasley's invited me over for Christmas since Harry will be there too, so you won't have to worry bout that. You have a nice vacation, alright?"

Anna Diggory hugged her niece and smiled back.

"Yes, dear. Don't forget to write."

"Irene!" Amos called, "Don't forget Ced's-your...your broom." Irene's uncle walked into the room and gave Irene the Firebolt.

"Oh...thanks, Uncle." Irene gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a long hug, before situating herself in the fireplace. Double checking to make sure she had everything, she took a handful of green powder from her aunt, threw it into the fireplace and firmly stated,

"The Burrow!"

The familiar twisting feeling occurred, and Irene felt herself being sucked along a pipe before being deposited, rather unsteadily, in a different fireplace. She blinked a couple times, taking in her new surroundings. The patchwork quilts across the long couch, the knitting needles working away above an empty rocker, and of course, the ruckus noise of six Weasleys.

"Hello?" Irene called into the empty room, dragging out her unwieldy luggage case and dropping Taron's cage in the process. "Oh, bloody hell," she muttered, bending down to pick it up, only to have her Firebolt fall also. She groaned and picked both up, only to find them being taken from her grasp.

"Blimey, Irene. Didn't even notice you came in."

"Just get here? Wait a sec, is that a Firebolt! Last year you had a Nimbus!"

Fred and George Weasley had taken her things and were now gazing appreciatively at her Firebolt.

"Hey, boys!" She grinned mischievously. "How's it been so far?" George winked and Fred tapped the end of his nose.

"We'll tell you all about the triple W later." Fred whispered.

"Yeah, mums in a right state, trying to get everything ready to go to the HQ." George explained. "We're just waiting for Hermione at the moment."

"What about, Harry?" Irene asked.

"Dumbledore wants him to stay at the Dursley's for the summer-" Fred started.

"But mum won't tell us why." George finished, answering Irene's next question.

"Irene? Is that you, dear?" Molly Weasley called out from the kitchen. She bustled around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron before giving Irene a long hug. "Oh it's so good to see you, dear. Ron's upstairs packing, and Ginny's in the kitchen. If you just want to set your stuff over here, it'll be out of the way."

Irene set her luggage in the corner and Fred and George put down her cage and Firebolt.

"Boys, bring your luggage down and then we can all have lunch. Tell Ron to hurry up!" She called after the twins as they bolted up the stairs. Molly glanced out the window and suddenly was off again. "Hermione! So glad to see you..." Irene passed by the doorway, waving to her friend. She continued into the kitchen where she saw Ginny putting together sandwiches as the pitcher poured pumpkin juice into several cups.

"Hey, Ginny!" Irene greeted.

"Irene!" The two girls hugged. "How are you?" The red-haired girl looked searchingly into Irene's eyes.

"I'm fine..." she lied, then, when Ginny raised an eyebrow, she conceded. "Well, you know...I'm doing okay. I'll tell you and 'Mione bout it later, kay?"

Ginny looked unconvinced, but was reluctantly distracted when Irene showed her the Firebolt.

"Oh, let's have a go!" Ginny would've rushed outside, but Molly reappeared with Hermione in tow.

"Hermione!" both girls said happily, hugging their friend.

"Hello, Irene, Ginny. What's that? Oh, a Firebolt, like Harry's. That's very nice, how'd you get it?"

Irene's smile fell slightly.

"It was Ced's. Uncle Amos wanted me to have it..."

Before Ginny or Hermione could reply, Molly had shouted for the rest of the Weasley's to come down for lunch.

Having been told about Percy by Ron and Ginny already, Irene wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't at the table. She was surprised however to see Bill Weasley.

"Hiya, Irene. Good to see ya." Bill greeted as he sat down. He looked the same as he had when he'd come to Hogwarts last year. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and the dragon fang still hung from his ear.

"Hi, Bill," Irene replied quietly, blushing slightly. Bill was very good looking, and Irene had always had a slight crush on him. Suddenly, she was pulled into a side hug by Ron.

"Hey Irene and Hermione," Ron said before sitting down and helping himself to the food. "Been here long?"

The table settled into an easy conversation, Irene and Hermione each telling what they had been up to. It had only been two weeks since they had last seen each other, so there wasn't much to catch up on. After lunch, Mrs. Weasley set everyone to work cleaning up the dishes and clearing the kitchen. Irene let the Weasleys all have a go on her Firebolt, before they had to come back to finish cleaning the Burrow. When night had fallen, Arthur Weasley, Mad Eyed Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, and several minutes later, everyone was sitting on the Knight Bus.

Irene watched the scenery pass with alarming speed.

"I've never liked the Knight Bus much," she admitted to Hermione. "Makes me...nauseous."

"I can see why," Hermione replied, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Coming up on London! Grimmauld Place!" Stan Shunpike bellowed.

The bus jerked to a sudden stop and they all hurried off. Mad Eyed Moody passed around a scrap of paper to everyone.

"Memorize it quickly," he muttered.

Irene looked down and memorized the contents.

"Now, think very hard about what you just read."

Irene closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the words.

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place..._

—

"Dang it! How many of these things can there be?!" Irene brandished a broomstick (a cleaning one that is), while Hermione was armed with a spray bottle of Doxycide and Ron manned the bucket.

"Irene! Another one!" Hermione screeched. A black pixie squirmed out of the fireplace in the kitchen and flew for the doorway. Irene whacked it out of the air, and Ron hastily ran with the bucket. The unconscious pixie fell in with a great kerplunk.

"Score!" Ron said, his words muffled by the handkerchief he wore over his mouth.

Irene, Hermione, and Ron had been given the job of clearing the fireplace of soot pixies. Molly and Ginny were taking care of the bathrooms and upstairs and Fred and George were also in the kitchen, cleaning the stove and oven. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, while being an excellent hiding place for the order, was far from being actually liveable. Sirius Black had made considerable headway in the upstairs bedrooms, but nearly everywhere else still needed cleaning. In the last couple weeks since they had been there, the parlor had been thoroughly scrubbed, the halls had been cleaned, and nearly all the offensive portraits of the Black family had been removed. Only the large portrait of Mrs. Black remained, much to Sirius's displeasure.

"Alright, Hermione, one more spray." Irene said.

Hermione cautiously went up to the fireplace and, holding the spray bottle put in front of her like a gun, shot up inside the chimney. She stepped back quickly, and the two last pixies flew out, one very angry, the other very dazed.

Irene quickly punted the angry pixie straight into Ron's bucket. The dazed pixie flew lazily towards Hermione, who bonked it on the head with the end of her spray bottle.

 _I wonder if we can get our hands on a couple of those pixies..._ Fred thought-or was it George?

"No, boys." Irene said aloud.

"What? We didn't say anything!"

 _Dammit_! Irene thought. Hermione and Ron looked at her a bit worried. She shook her head slightly. Not now, later.

"Aha! But you were thinking it. At least wait till we leave, so your mum won't suspect us either." Irene laughed.

The twins grinned at her then went back to work at the stove. Irene, Hermione, and Ron took off their handkerchiefs and walked out of the kitchen stopping to put away their supplies. After telling Molly that they were finished and going to work on homework, they all went into Ron's room.

"Alright, what happened down there?" Ron asked.

"It happened again!" Irene said exasperatedly and fell down on the spare bed. "All last year I took Occulumency lessons. I had really gotten the hang of it. But every once and a while the odd thought slips through."

"Well, Dumbledore didn't have expect you to have full control of it, did he?" asked Hermione.

Irene flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

"No...but I thought-I dunno. I just wish I didn't hear people's thoughts. It's not as bad as it used to be..." Irene struggled not to shiver.

Irene was born a Legilimens. When she was younger, the thoughts had come into her mind constantly. She'd answer thoughts or say them out loud. She got a reputation in her hometown for being strange and had no friends. Her parents kept her hidden for her safety, and the only other people she had contact with was Uncle Amos, Aunt Anna, and most importantly, her cousin Cedric.

He was her only friend and sibling. And when her parents had died when she was nine, he had been her only comfort.

Irene felt a hand on her shoulder, and realized she had closed her eyes and was holding back tears. She opened her eyes and looked at Hermione, whose eyes were also filled with tears. Ron was sitting on the other side of Hermione, looking a little awkward, but attentive.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes quickly. "I just..." she sighed. "I just got blindsided by that..." and then in an effort to change the subject, looked at the mirror hanging in the room. "You know," she walked across the room, "I think I want something new..." She saw Hermione in the mirror, and knew the conversation wasn't over, but Hermione put a smile on and asked,

"What kinda new?"

"Whatcha think, Ron? What color?"

He laid across the bed and grinned.

"Something completely different. Um…short, and oh! Phoenix…"

Irene cocked her head to one side, gazing at her reflection. Her blue eyes and long curly blonde hair had been fashioned after Cedric. They had already been very similar in looks, so when Irene had changed her eye and hair color, many people had asked if they were twins. Now, the look was too painful. Concentrating hard on what she wanted, Irene stared at her face. Freckles spread across her nose and cheek bones. Her hair grew short, not even brushing her shoulders.

"Phew…okay, now for the color. It can hurt a bit when I try to do too much at once."

"I wish I was a Metamorphagus…" Hermione said wistfully, tugging at a strand of her hair.

"Hermione, your hair is fine the way it is." Ron said absentmindedly, intently watching Irene change her hair color.

"Your hair is beautiful," Irene agreed. She winked at Hermione in the mirror. "Alright, that's done. Now for the eyes. Brown? or violet?"

"Brown. Golden brown." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Okey dokey. Whatcha think?"

Irene stared at her reflection. Her short hair was deep red at the top, slowly getting lighter until the ends were a golden blonde. She swished her hair back and forth.

"Phoenix…" Ron grinned. "It's like fire."

"I like it." Irene grinned. Hermione gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly, there was a tap at the window. Three different owls were outside the window.

"Hedwig and Taron!" Hermione said. "Who's the third owl?"

"Archimedes." Irene stated. "It's Rebecca's owl."

"Hufflepuff right? Brown hair and always has a camera?" Ron asked.

"Mhm. That's how we met."

"Who's Taron's letter from?"

"Aislyn Hernandez."

Ron laughed. "Despite myself, I like that girl."

"Trust the Hufflepuff to befriend a Slytherin."

"Muggleborn Slytherin." Irene absentmindedly commented.

"She's the exchange student from our 2nd year, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I met her before the sorting. I thought for sure she'd be sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because her Ilvermorny house was Pukwudgie."

Hedwig hooted loudly and thrust out her leg forcefully. There were letters for all three of them.

"Sometimes, I just wanna disobey Dumbledore and tell Harry everything." Hermione griped. "When are they going to get him!"

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. "But yeah, this sucks.

—-

and that's the end of the first chapter! I have a second one in the works. Introducing two new characters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's the second chapter as promised. A bit more LGBTQ+ and two new characters who were given to me by amazingsherlock and _fandoms_of_the_weirdness_ on instagram. Enjoy!

Emi

PS. I'll be writing this story from three POVs. The Chapter titles will tell you who's POV I'm using.

 **I own nothing but my own three characters. JKR is the fantastic person who came up with everything else.**

 **Chapter 2: Aislyn**

Aislyn Hernandez pulled her long black hair into a pony tail, while triple checking her essay on the properties of aconite and it's uses in potion making.

"Why do we have so much work over the summer? It's freaking summer. Holiday. No work." She grumbled as she scratched through one misspelled word and wrote the correction above it. Her black cat jumped onto the desk, curious about what her human was griping about.

"Oh no, Storm. Not today." Aislyn picked up her cat and set her back on the ground. "Last time you walked all over my parchment and the ink wasn't dry."

Storm obstinately sat on Aislyn's feet and started washing herself. Aislyn leaned back in her chair, stretching, before going back to her homework.

After about five minutes of editing, she was interrupted by a tap at the window. Storm hissed as Aislyn stood up to let Taron in. The golden owl flew to a high dresser and looked at the black cat with disdain. Storm showed her displeasure by turning her back and leaping onto the bed.

"Stop pouting," Aislyn said absentmindedly as she read the letter from Irene. She had remained friends with the Hufflepuff even after her sorting into Slytherin. It was mostly due to the Hufflepuff's refusal to end the acquaintance, and Aislyn's own reluctance at making new friends.

 _My No-Maj—muggleborn, muggleborn dammit—status didn't help a whole lot._

Aislyn shook her head to clear her thoughts before re-reading Irene's letter.

 _Hey Aislyn!_

 _What's up my favorite Slytherin? It's okay over here, and to answer your question: of course I'll proofread your essay. Send it over with Taron and Hermione and I will look over it._

 _And I'm so happy for you! Seriously, I have a huge grin on my face. You sure showed some Gryffindor courage coming out to your parents._

"Pfft, don't insult me," Aislyn said with a smile.

 _But to do it through_ _a gay joke? Seriously?_

Aislyn chuckled. She could hear the exasperation in her voice. It hadn't been exactly planned, but when her dad had said her new plant looked 'queer,' she couldn't help herself.

"' _Not as queer as me?' 'You could say I'm 'bihexual?' You could've at least found a better pun. Anyways, I'm glad they were supportive_ _and everything. Hermione was very happy for you when I told her._

 _Can't wait to see you!_

 _Irene_

Aislyn immediately grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote a reply.

 _Hi Irene!_

 _Thanks for correcting my essay. Tell Hermione thanks too._

 _And thanks for the congratulations_. _And let me tell you that pun was brilliant. You're story about you and Cedric's coming out really encouraged me. My parents had always been very vocal about how they felt about LGBT+ issues, so it helped that I_ _knew_ _they didn't care._

 _Don't think I_ _didn't notice that_ _you didn't answer my questions_ _about your nightmares. No matter, I'll see you at the train station. I'm sure you're talking to_ _Ginny and Hermione anyway. Or you better be._

 _Anywho, I'm doing alright. Already have my things_ _packed_ _and ready to go. We'll be heading to Diagon Alley soon to get supplies. Any chance you'll be there? I'm pretty sure Rebecca will be. Still am waiting on a clear answer about_ _that._

 _Let me know!_

 _Aislyn_

Aislyn blew on the ink gently to help it dry faster before rolling it up with her Potion's Essay and tying it to Taron's leg.

"Safe flight," Aislyn said to the owl before he took off.

—

"Ais! Are you ready?" Ais could hear her mother hollering up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Ais grabbed her Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around her neck before looking at herself in the mirror. Black jeans, black boots and a shirt with the Ilvermorny Pukwudgie emblem in the corner. Her hair was twisted up into a bun, her wand sticking out of it. She shrugged to herself. Good as it would get.

She trudged down the stairs and walked into the living room, where her parents were waiting.

"You look cute, dear." Her mother said.

Aislyn shrugged.

"Still have that Pukwudgie shirt I see," her dad grinned.

"Gotta remember my roots right?" She quipped back.

Her parents laughed and they all walked out to the car. Being muggles, her parents didn't have the fireplace connected to a Floo network, so they had to take the long way to Diagon Alley. Not that Aislyn was complaining, she didn't really like Flooing.

"So...meeting anyone?" Her dad asked, very casually.

Aislyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, Irene can't make it, but Rebecca and I planned to meet up at Fortescue's."

"Rebecca?" Her mom looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"No mom. Rebecca's just a friend. Seriously. Blaise is gonna show up too."

"Mhm," Her mom looked forward again, but not soon enough before Aislyn saw the smirk.

"Mooom!"

—

Aislyn kept her eyes down as she walked through the street of Diagon Alley. Her parents were getting rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and Aislyn was on her way to Fortescue's to meet up with Rebecca Montero.

"Hey, Ais!"

Ais looked up and saw Dean Thomas waving at her. She waved back, and he came closer.

"Hey, Dean. Um, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just waiting for Seamus."

"Cool—" Aislyn started, looking up at Dean. Her eyes met his and she was plunged into a vision.

 _Dean and Seamus were walking down the street. Suddenly Seamus reaches for Dean's hand and pulls him into an alleyway. They're both laughing and a little nervous. Seamus leans in and—_

Aislyn was mentally thrown out of the vision. Dean was talking, he hadn't noticed Aislyn zone out.

"...gonna maybe go by and check out the new broomsticks." Dean finished.

"Oh, that's nice. Have, uh, fun with Seamus." Aislyn have a smile and hurried off.

"Wait! Are we still going to be having meetings—" Dean calles after her.

"I'll talk to Hermione and Irene!" She yelled back before hurrying off in the crowd.

As she neared Fortescue's she saw Rebecca sitting at a table licking a mint chip double scoop cone.

"Hey, Becca!" Aislyn panted as she sat down.

"Hey Aislyn!" Becca leaned over the table and gave Aislyn a half-hug. "Why so outta breath?"

"Saw Dean...had vision...he and Seamus were," Aislyn took a deep breath and swallowed trying to slow down her gasps.

"Ah," Rebecca nodded knowingly. "Bout time if you ask me."

Aislyn nodded. Those boys had been dancing around the awkwardness for two years.

"So, how's your summer been?"

Rebecca sighed. "Well, my parents..."

"You came out?!" Aislyn gasped, jumping to conclusions. Rebecca was pansexual, and while she was out to her friends and the Hogwarts LGBT+ group Hermione, Irene, and Aislyn had formed, she was not out to her parents.

"Hell no! You kidding me? No, I was going to say that my parents have been believing the shit the Prophet's been printing. I've been told that I 'can't hang out with Potter and his friends anymore. And stay away from that Diggory girl.'"

Aislyn tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean 'shit the Prophet's been printing?'"

 _I really need to follow Hermione's suit and get the Prophet delivered._

Rebecca ran a hand through her brown hair. "Oh right, you don't get the Prophet." She leaned forward and thoughtfully licked her ice cream. "Well, to sum it up, Prime Minister Fudge refuses to believe You-Know-Who is back and so the Prophet refuses to print any of the real news, and instead has made Harry into a synonym for 'loony person who wants attention.'"

"Does Potter know?"

"I don't think so."

"What about Irene? What are they saying about Cedric Diggory's death?"

"Absolutely nothing after a brief mention of a tragic accident."

Aislyn rubbed her jaw to keep her anger from showing. A tragic accident? She had seen exactly what a tragic accident looked like. And it looked like a seventeen year old being killed simply for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _Something I could've prevented...if I wasn't so scared of myself._

"Hey..." Aislyn looked up to see Rebecca frowning. "It's not your fault. No one blames you."

"I blame me. If I wasn't so scared of myself...my visions...I would've looked into one persons eyes and maybe seen something! But no, I was a coward."

"Ais, you're not a coward. You're smart. You know you ant deal with all the visions you would see, so you took measures to protect yourself. There's nothing evil or bad about that. No one would expect you to do differently."

Aislyn nodded reluctantly. She knew her friend was right, but it was easier to blame oneself then a faceless villain. Plus, it helped to get validation from somewhere else other than herself.

"So," Aislyn said slowly, changing the subject. "You staying at the Leaky Cadron?"

"Yeah. My parents thought it would be easier."

"My family is staying there too. My dad is still fascinated by all the everyday magic. He doesn't see me do any because of the age law, but I have a whole bunch of magical plants and photos."

Rebecca smiled and the two friends fell into an easy conversation, carefully avoiding all topics of You-Know-Who and the battle.

Aislyn and Rebecca shopped for their school supplies together, but split up later in the day. Rebecca to check in with her parents, and Aislyn to meet up with Blaise Zabini and Maggie Smythe. They were her two closest friends in Slytherin.

"Hey Blaise, Maggie!" She called when she saw her two friends outside Flourish and Blotts.

"Hi, Ais!" The three friends hugged and asked how each of their summers had gone.

"Pretty standard. Hated the homework though." Ais replied

"Who decided homework over the summer holiday was a good idea?" Blaise asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Teachers who are bloody gits that's who." Maggie laughed.

Ais glanced at the display in the Flourish and Blotts window. She gestured to the book on display.

"Did you guys see our new DADA book?" The cover of _Defense Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard twinkled and swirled.

"I was just talking about that. 'Theory' doesn't sound very reassuring." Maggie said, looking doubtful.

"I already got my copy. I flipped through it and it sounds like a bunch of rot." Aislyn explained pulling out her copy from the bag she held.

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is..." Blaise trailed off, tracing the swirls of purple and gold on the book.

"No clue, but from the sound of this book it's gonna be completely rotten. Maybe as bad as Lockhart."

Maggie turned red as Blaise shuddered in mock horror.

"You mean the year of hearing all about his 'Golden perfect locks' and 'eyes as blue as a Cornish pixie'?" He pitched his voice higher in a (very bad) imitation of Maggie. Maggie composed herself and raised her nose disdainfully.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

There was a long pause, as Aislyn and Blaise looked at each other then back at Maggie with raised eyebrows. Suddenly, all three friends burst into laughter. They spent the rest of the day getting supplies and ending back at Fortescue's.

Aislyn went to bed that night looking forward to her next year at Hogwarts, forgetting all about her conversation with Rebecca.

—-

All right...there was the second chapter introducing two new characters Aislyn Hernandez and Rebecca Montero. Reviews are very welcome!

-Emi

PS I've been trying to use asterisks as a divider between scenes but it seems to not work so well. I'm trying the ~ to see if it works. Fingers crossed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Author here! Um, nothing much to say except: more LGBTQ+ and more rebcca!

oh, and JKR is queen and owns everything (except my three characters)

 **Chapter 3: Rebecca**

" _Harry's just been expelled. Dementor attack. More details will follow._

 _Irene"_

Rebecca stared down at the page, tucking a chunk of brown hair behind her ear. The letter had been on the desk when she arrived back to her rooms after hanging out with Aislyn. Archimedes hopped around on the desk. Rebecca looked quickly to the door that joined two rooms. If she was correct, her parents were currently downstairs, and therefore wouldn't know that Rebecca had gotten a letter from Irene Diggory. She wanted to keep it that way.

Checking to make sure she had read the whole thing, Rebecca ripped it into several pieces before throwing it into the lit fireplace. The parchment shriveled up into ash, and Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief.

Over the summer she had had to hide her correspondence with Irene and any of her Gryffindor friends from her parents. They didn't want her to be...corrupted into 'that Potter boy's way of thinking.' Irene fit into that category because of her relation to Cedric, but also, somehow her parents had found out that Irene was pansexual.

 _I wish I could hate them._

Rebecca sighed. It was hard to hate someone who she remembered as being loving parents. But now...ever since fourth year, she had seen a different side of them. She knew they were homophobic, but before she thought maybe she could change their minds. Now, however, she knew she could never change their minds that much. When they had found out Irene was pansexual, they had forbidden Becca to have any contact with her. Thought she would be corrupted.

 _Too late for that_ , Rebecca scoffed.

Suddenly her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Becca? Why is your door locked? It's time for dinner." Her mother's voice was muffled.

Becca quickly threw on a shirt. She had told her parents she was changing before dinner to get a few minutes in private. Apparently those minutes were up.

"Coming, mum." Becca unlocked the door and walked out. Her mother frowned slightly at her daughter.

"Are you okay, Rebecca?"

Rebecca nodded and smiled.

"Of course, mum. Just hungry."

"Hm...I wish you had changed into something more formal." Her mother looked at her daughters black jeans and plain yellow t-shirt.

"We aren't at home, mother. We're at an inn. I'd look odd wearing a dress." Becca reasoned, starting to walk down the hall.

"Whatever you say, dear."

—

A Black cat scurried past Rebecca's feet as she entered the dining area. A girl called after it, but it didn't sound like she expected much of a response.

"Storm, ya little—"

"Language," her father said in mock stern voice.

Rebecca glanced quickly over to where the voices had been coming from and saw Aislyn sitting with a couple who must've been her parents.

Aislyn caught her eye and waved to her. Rebecca cautiously waved back before joining her dad at the table. Her mother sat next to her.

"Who were you waving at, dear?" Her father asked, looking in Aislyn's direction.

"Oh, um, a friend from school. She's a Slytherin in my year."

"Oh." Her father smiled, while her mother looked impressed.

"Well, you can go say hello after dinner," she said.

 _I doubt you'd be saying that if you knew she was muggleborn._

"Thanks." She ate her meal in silence, listening politely to her parents talk about what they had done that day.

"...and we got the rest of your books. I must say I'm pleased with the choice your new Defense teacher made." Her mother finished.

 _That crappy study book?_ Rebecca smiled and nodded at her mother. She was very good at hiding her thoughts from her parents. She looked down at her empty plate and took advantage of her mothers silence.

"Can I go over and see my friend, now?"

"Sure, honey." Her father said smiling. Rebecca quickly got up and walked over to Aislyn.

"Hey, Becca! Sit down." Ais pulled out the chair next to her. "Mom, dad, this is my friend Ais. She's in Hufflepuff."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez," Rebecca said, smiling.

"Hello, Becca. We've heard a lot about you," Mrs. Hernandez said shaking Rebecca's hand and winking at her daughter.

Aislyn turned pink.

"Moooom," she whispered quietly.

"Excuse my wife," Mr. Hernandez said with a grin. "She can be a little—oof!" He cut off with a grunt.

"A little what, dear?" Mrs. Hernandez asked innocently. She winked slyly at Rebecca, who fought the urge to giggle.

"Charmingly beautiful, as always." Mr. Hernandez finished, dramatically rubbing his leg.

That got Rebecca laughing. After a couple minutes chatting with Aislyn and her parents, Rebecca felt a feeling of completeness wash over her. And a small niggling of jealousy. This is what a family was supposed to be like. Accepting and loving. And she wanted to be apart of that.

After about half-n-hour of funny, albeit embarrassing, child-Aislyn stories, Rebecca felt completely content.

"And now that I'm completely embarrassed," Aislyn said with a laugh, "Do you wanna go to my room or something?" She stood up, picking up her cat Storm who had leapt up onto the empty chair.

"Sure, just let me go check with my parents." Rebecca stood up also.

"Oh, are your parents around? We'd love to meet them." Mrs. Hernandez said with a grin as she looked around. She and her husband stood up.

"Anyone who could produce such an amazing daughter as yourself, must be amazing."

Rebecca blushed in both embarrassment at the compliment and embarrassment at how wrong she was.

"Um, actually, I don't think it would be a good idea if you met them..." Rebecca said quietly.

For the first time since she had met them, the smile slipped from their faces and they looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's just..." Rebecca searched for the right words to somehow politely say that her parents were pure-blood supremacists. Aislyn shook her head slightly at her parents, who, sensing Rebecca's reluctance to expound, smiled again and said that it was perfectly alright, and maybe the girls would like to go walk around town for a bit.

Rebecca inwardly sighed in relief. Aislyn and she quickly exited the dining area and made for their rooms.

—

"Harry not expelled. Dumbledore fixed everything. Kinda. He has to go to the ministry for a hearing! It's completely ridiculous. There was a dementor attack on him and his cousin WHERE HE LIVES. There were two! Two of them! What was he supposed to do? Not cast a patronus?"

Rebecca looked up from the letter she had gotten from Irene. She and Ais had stopped by her room on their way to hers, so she could see if she had any more letters from Irene.

"Here, read this." She handed it to Ais. Two more letters, one from Hermione and one from Ginny were also on the bed, saying much the same thing.

Rebecca grabbed some spare parchment of the desk.

"Hey can I use this?"

"Yeah..." Ais said absentmindedly.

Rebecca scribbled a quick note and tied it to Archimedes leg.

"Thanks for news. With Ais at Leaky Cauldron. Please send all other notes to her through Taron. Parents."

Archimedes hopped to the window sill and flew off. Becca hoped Irene got the gist of her note. She could explain later at Hogwarts.

"School term can't come soon enough," she sighed lying back on Aislyn's bed.

Storm jumped on the bed crawled onto Aislyn's lap, peering at the letter in her hand.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Ais said sympathetically, putting her hand over Rebecca's. "And mine." She grimaced and fell back, causing the letters on the bed to fly up into the air before settling back down on the covers. Storm mewed reproachfully at her human. Ais mindlessly scratched Storm's head in recompense.

"Don't apologize about your parents. They sound wonderful! I just...don't want them meeting mine, cause right now, my parents think they're pure blood since you're in Slytherin."

"Ah yes. No-Maj Slytherin, here!" Ais said half-angry. "I should get that on a shirt..."

Becca laughed. "Except hardly anyone would get it because," here she poked Ais in the stomach, "we don't call them No-Maj. Its muggle! Muggle!"

Ais batted Becca's hand away, giggling. "Stop that. You know I'm ticklish!"

Becca grinned mischievously. "I know what now?"

"Wait, shh." Ais covered Becca's mouth with her hand. They heard quick footsteps passing the door and giggling that sounded like—

"Ugh my parents," Ais groaned.

"They think we're..." Becca trailed off while gesturing between her and Ais. Aislyn nodded and Becca burst out laughing.

"Don't they know that you've had the biggest crush on—" Becca was cut off by Aislyn's hand once again.

"Are you kidding? I don't tell my parents who I have a crush on. They'd invite them over for lunch and mom would start planning my wedding!"

Becca laughed even harder at her friends dramatics.

"I'm being dead serious, Becca. Becca!" Ais was starting to laugh now too. "Stop laughing, you weirdo."

"Shan't!"

—

Rebecca spent her last week of summer happier than she'd been in a long time. She mostly hung out with Aislyn and her parents. In fact, her own parents, after seeing her settled and in the care of two (obviously pure blood) adults, returned home. They met the Hernandez's only once. And (with slight help from their daughter), the Hernandez's never let slip that they were muggles.

Rebecca tried to hide her excitement when her parents told her that they were leaving. It was the night of the second day.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Her father asked her.

"She'll be fine, Robert. Stop fussing. Aislyn's parents will take good care of her. She's in good company." Her mother said, almost snootily.

 _If by good company you mean pure blood company, then you are dead wrong._

"I'm not fussing—"

"I'll be fine, dad." Rebecca reached up and hugged her father. "Goodbye!"

She watched them step into the chimney and floo away.

The moment they were gone, she squealed in excitement and rushed outside the Leaky Cauldron where Ais was waiting.

"So?"

"They decided to leave! They think your parents are pure bloods and they left!"

Rebecca felt suddenly guilty at her elation. They were her parents! They'd fed her, clothed her, loved—well she thought her father loved her. Maybe. Was she really so ungrateful?

 _But you're free. Free until Christmas._

Becca brushes aside her guilt, stuffing it deep inside. She would enjoy her freedom with her friend for as long as it lasted.

"Hey, you okay?" Ais had noticed her friends pause.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Becca grinned and the two friends walked to Fortescue's.

—

"Wait! You've never been to a movie theater?" Aislyn asked incredulously. It was the last afternoon of the last week. Rebecca and Ais were sitting on Aislyn's bed playing Exploding Snap.

"Nope. It's a muggle thing. Wizards haven't any tele...televisits or anything like that."

"Television," Ais corrected. She furrowed her brows, thinking hard. Suddenly she leapt up from her bed and ran to the door that connected her room with her parents. She jiggled the handle, but it was locked. She knocked loudly.

"Uh...yes?" came a voice, trying to sound ultra casual.

Ais rolled her eyes and Becca snickered.

"Can I take Becca to the movie theater?" She yelled through the door. "She's never been."

"Wait a sec, Ais!" Her mother called. There was some frantic scurrying on the other side. Aislyn made a gagging sound and Becca silently laughed. The door opened and Mr. Hernandez stood in the doorway. His shirt was a little rumpled and his hair was messy but other than that, presentable.

"The movie theater?"

"Yeah! Jumanji is playing tonight, and Becca's never seen a movie!"

Mr. Hernandez looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin.

"Daaad...come on."

Her father cracked a smile, and Rebecca felt her excitement grow. She was going to see a muggle movie! In a muggle theater!

"Alright, but your mom and I are coming."

Ais looked exasperated, but Rebecca nodded.

"Yes!"

Mr Hernandez grinned at Becca's exuberance.

"I mean...that would be fun..."

And it was. And if the Hernandez family thought that Rebecca's adorable expressions of excitement and wonder at all the muggles in the theater, the popcorn and soda, and the large screen for the movie theater (which was way more exciting than a simple moving picture) were endearing, they didn't say.

—

"Alright, girls. Be safe, have fun." Mr and Mrs Hernandez hugged Ais and Rebecca at the train station.

Rebecca, who was unused to her mother hugging her at all, tensed slightly under Mrs. Hernandez's embrace.

"If you need anything just write, okay dear?" Mrs. Hernandez looked at her daughter then back at Rebecca. Becca looked down when she realized Mrs. Hernandez had been talking to her also.

"Oh, Becca, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Mr. Hernandez asked, interrupting himself. Becca shook her head. Her parents had never called her by a nickname, and it was nice to hear an adult call her by a nickname.

"Well, Rosa and I were wondering if you'd like to come to our house for Christmas. If you're parents wouldn't mind."

Rebecca stood dumbfounded. Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez stood, arms around each other, smiling down at her. They wanted her around? Grown-ups...liked her? Ais nudged her slightly.

"Oh, um, yes! That would be nice. I usually stay at Hogwarts for Christmas anyway, since...well, my parents usually go to France or something."

"Perfect!" Rosa Hernandez said clapping her hands. She quickly covered up the pity and anger that had crossed her face at Rebecca's words. "Can't wait to see you again."

The two parents gave each girl another hug before shooing them onto the train. Rebecca hung back and waved frantically at the two people she felt maybe...just maybe, would love her for who she was.

Aislyn looked at her sideways as the searched for a compartment.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No! It's amazing! I can't believe..."

Ais put a hand on Becca's shoulder.

"Becca, your my friend and I love you, but your parents...well, not all parents are like that."

Becca nodded once, her throat closing up with emotion. Guilt over her excitement rose again. How could she want to be a part of Aislyn's family more than her own?

—

Hi all! Third chapter finally here :) Rebecca Montero is the focus more and her life. Let me know what you think?

Ciao!

Emi


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! It's been awhile...sorry about that. A lot of personal issues you don't really want to know about. Anyways, back to Irene's POV.

JKR own all of HP. I am nothing and own nothing but my three characters

 **Chapter 4: Irene**

"Hey, after Ron and I meet up with the prefects let's send out a message for a quick meeting." Hermione said over her shoulder.

Irene gave her a thumbs up and Harry nodded. Once the two had left, Harry's smile fell and he looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

"Hey, Harry...are you okay?" Irene sipped at her coffee from a thermos.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

 _Damn liar_

Irene bit her lip, wondering if she should continue. It was obvious Harry didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want to talk about it either. But during the summer at Grimmauld Place, she had felt Harry distance himself from her. They used to be close, especially during fourth year, but something had changed.

 _And I don't like it._ Steeling her resolve, she put down her mug and scooted down the bench so she could look directly at him.

"Are you angry with me?"

Harry looked up, startled, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I'm not stupid, Harry. I know you've been avoiding me. Is this about what I said when we first saw you?"

Harry shook his head.

"No. I deserved that. I was taking my anger out on the only people who care about me. I just...I thought you," he let out a weak laugh and glanced at his hands. "I thought you wouldn't want to be around me."

 _What?_ Irene raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Because I let...I couldn't save—"

Realization came like a lightning bolt.

"Harry, I'm not mad about...Cedric." She reached out and touched his hand. "I'm...I'm glad you brought him back. You can't save everyone you know..."

 _Well fuck..._ Unshed tears welled up in Irene's eyes, and she was not interested in having a good cry. She quickly removed her hand and wiped her eyes, pretending that something had gotten in her eye.

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open, and Irene was bombarded by a hug.

"Oof! Hello to you too, Becca."

Ais laughed hysterically from the doorway as Harry looked on amusedly.

"My godric, am I glad to finally be on my way to Hogwarts!" Rebecca exclaimed as she sank into the seat next to Irene.

Irene looked quizzically at Ais who mouthed _Later._

"Me too." Harry sighed. Ais sat down next to Rebecca.

They all fell into easy conversation, jumping from one topic to another, but consciously avoiding You-Know-Who and Cedric.

"Wait, that's how you came out?" Harry laughed hysterically at Aislyn's retelling of her coming out.

"Right? I can't believe it!" Rebecca threw her hands in the air. "I'd never have the balls to do that. You, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I just don't feel like the Dursley's deserve to know. The Weasleys are more of a family to me, and they know and accept me. That's enough for me."

Rebecca looked thoughtfully at the ground.

 _How could I think that about my own parents for Merlin's sake..._ Rebecca's thought drifted through Irene's mind, and she held her friends hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

 _I'm here for you..._

Rebecca looked over at her and smiled.

—

The compartment doors were flung open to raucous laughter. Rebecca was telling them about her experience at the cinema and Harry and Ais couldn't stop from laughing. Irene was mostly confused and amused, so when Hermione plopped down next to Harry and lifted her eyebrows at the sight of three hysterical teenagers, Irene could only shrug.

"Something about popcorn I think."

"Okay...interesting..." Hermione answered with a grin. Ron entered soon afterward with a groan. Everyone looked up to see him flop next to Hermione.

"Guys, you'll never guess who was made Slytherin prefect."

"Who?" Ais asked, suddenly interested.

"Malfoy."

"Pft." Aislyn waved a hand in the air. "That annoying git is literally a pansy."

"Oh don't worry, she was there too." Hermione covered her eyes in exasperation. "I kept wanting to slap her."

Aislyn nodded understandingly and patted Hermione's leg comfortingly.

"This to shall pass."

Irene snickered and saw Hermione unwind and roll her eyes. Aislyn had that affect on people. Able to make them forget their troubles for a while.

 _I wish it would work for me..._

—

"Who the hell is that?" Irene leaned over and whispered to Hannah Abbott.

"I have no idea."

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She's undersecretary to the minister." Rebecca whispered from Irene's other side.

"Wait, that's Umbridge? She spoke out in Harry's trial," Irene whispered back.

"Harry's trial?" Hannah asked confused.

Irene just waved her hand in the air as if it wasn't important.

"The real question is why is she here." Becca said.

Irene felt a tap on her shoulder. She leaned back towards Hermione.

"You don't think she's the DADA Professor do you?" Hermione asked quietly, a frown settling on her face.

Irene looked at Umbridge and that back at Hermione, suddenly aware of how close the girl was to her. She could clearly see the dusting of freckles against her dark tan skin.

"Um..."

 _Pull yourself together woman!_

"I hope not," Hermione continued. "Remember what Remus said? She passed some new anti-werewolf laws-"

"That make it impossible for him to get a job..." Irene looked toward the head table with slightly more animosity.

 _What a bitch_.

Hermione nodded angrily and then pulled away, back toward the Gryffindor table.

Irene leaned forward again and viciously stabbed a potato.

"Yikes, Irene, I'm pretty sure it wasn't ever alive." Becca winced.

"Well, it certainly isn't now," Justin commented with a wry grin. "What's the matter?"

Irene looked at her friend across the table.

"That Umbridge lady is a b—"

The tapping of glass rang out and Dumbledore stood and stepped up. Everyone fell silent, and Irene was violently reminded of the last time she'd been in this hall, with Dumbledore standing, and everyone listening with baited breath. She ducked her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to keep the tears back.

"Welcome back, students new and old," Dumbledore started in his familiar quiet tone. "There are just a couple of announcements I would like to make. The first being, Professor Grubbly-Plank has graciously agreed to continue to teach Care of Magical Creatures," he paused, allowing Professor Grubbly-Plank to stand. There was a smattering of applause and Irene could hear Hermione, Ron, and Harry commenting underneath their breath about Hagrid.

She smiled to herself. She loved Hagrid dearly, but...

 _Grubbly-Plank certainly is safer_.

"I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge." Another pause, this one slightly less enthusiastic. Irene looked around and saw a lot of fellow students blink their eyes sleepily. Everyone was tired.

"Now, prefects if you—"

"Ahem."

A tiny cough echoed around the Great Hall.

 _What the actual..._

Everyone looked astonished to see that Dolores Umbridge was actually talking. She had interrupted Dumbledore, who very graciously sat down. A few students smirked, Irene among them.

 _She obviously doesn't know how things are done in Hogwarts._

But her voice wore on and on, and by now Irene was very tired. When would the women shut up! She glanced behind her and saw that most of the Gryffindors were in the same mindset as she, except for Hermione. She was listening intently to whatever Dolores Umbridge was saying. Her forehead creased and her lips tilted down into a frown.

Irene straightened up and struggled to pay attention.

 _No...I'm not doing this just to impress Hermione...shut up._

"...progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness." Dolores Umbridge sat down and everyone, realizing that she had finally finished looked to Dumbledore, who waved his hand.

"Prefects, please lead out your Houses. Good night!"

Irene stood up, nudging Rebecca who picked up her head from the table and stretched.

"Is that old toad finally finished?"

"Yes," Irene laughed. "C'mon," she stepped backward to give Rebecca room to get out and accidentally bumped into Hermione.

"Oh, sorry, Irene!" Hermione placed a hand on Irene's arm to steady herself. Irene fought to keep from blushing as the warmth of Hermione's hand penetrated through her sweater.

"No problem. My fault. Um, see you in the morning!"

And then she promptly dashed off, leaving behind a bemused Hermione and an amused Becca.

—

Irene turned over in her bed again and looked at the alarm clock.

2:00 AM.

"Ugh..." she stared up at the ceiling, so tired, but unable to sleep. Grabbing her wand, she whispered

"Lumos," and left her bedroom. She opened the round circular door and made her way into the common room, heading for the comfy chairs by the fireplace. Several low hanging plants reached out and brushed her hair comfortingly, and the moonlight streaked in through the round windows, illuminating the various cacti on the sills. The fire was still going, though only embers now.

Irene settled herself deep into the chair and gazed about the homey room. If only it could cheer her up now as it had used to. Before Cedric had died. Now everything seemed to remind her of him. Especially this common room. He had showed her around her very first day. And the night before the last task, they had sat up till early morning joking about how they would spend the prize winnings.

Irene finally broke down in tears. She had been holding back for several weeks, and seeing Hogwarts, being where he had last been...

 _Its too much...I can't..._

Suddenly she heard voices outside in the corridor. Well, voices in her head standing outside in the corridor. She smacked her head lightly in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts. Curiosity got the better of her, and after using a spell to clean her face, she walked down the tunnel.

"Lumos," she whispered, opening the tunnel door.

Three little points of light were wandering down the tunnel.

"Hello?"

She saw one of the lights jump and heard a muffled scream.

"Irene? Is that you?"

Relief washed over Irene and she grinned.

"Ginny? What are you doing?"

The three points of light got closer and she saw that Hermione, Ginny, and Aislyn were all standing there in pajamas. Ais was in Slytherin embossed sweats with a muggle band shirt. Ginny was in a white t-shirt and red pajama pants. Irene tried to make her visual sweep of Hermione quick and casual, but the Hufflepuff couldn't help but notice how lovely the white tank top contrasted with her darker skin.

"We're trying to get into the kitchen," Hermione whispered, bringing Irene's attention back to the conversation.

"Why?"

Ginny nudged Aislyn. "Cause she said she knew how."

Aislyn smiled unapologetically. "Fred and George showed me last year."

"Why are _you_ up?" Hermione asked, worry tinging her voice.

"Oh, um...I couldn't sleep and was uh, actually about to go to the kitchen."

Irene bit her lip and saw that though no one actually bought her story, they weren't going to push the point. Irene quickly tickled the pear in the still life painting and entered the kitchens.

Only several of the house elves were still up or in the kitchen.

"Hello, students! Would you be wanting some refreshments?" Came a squeaky voice from near Irene's elbow.

"Hi, Friya," Irene greeted the small house elf. "I'm having trouble sleeping-"

"Oh, Miss Irene, not again." The house elf scolded. "Wait a second miss..." the house elf bustled off, leaving a slightly embarrassed Irene behind.

"Again?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I-" Irene was interrupted by Frya returning with a large mug filled with hot chocolate. With a snap of her fingers and small cushioned stool flew over. She gently pushed Irene down on it and watched her drink the hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Frya," Irene sighed. "You're wonderful."

The house elf blushed slightly.

"Miss, must take care of herself. If you need help you mustn't wait till this late. No, you must call for Frya first." She scolded, though her tone was certainly lighter.

"I promise, Frya." Irene said finishing her hot chocolate. The three other girls were watching the interaction with slightly amused and bemused expressions on their faces. Seeing a quick easy escape, Irene finished her drink and yawned (a very real yawn) and stretched. She stood up and hugged Frya thanking her again before starting to walk out.

"Yikes, I think I'm actually gonna go to bed now."

"Wait just a second," Aislyn countered, gently grabbing Irene by the arm. "What did she mean by again."

Ginny crossed her arms and Hermione had a hand on her hip.

"I just have trouble sleeping is all. Nothing huge. Anyways, um, I'll leave you to...whatever it is your doing. Um goodnight, or good morning rather."

The other three girls reluctantly wished Irene a goodnight as she slipped out of the kitchen portrait.

"Lumos!" Her wand tip light up a small circle around her. "1, 2 rows up and...aha." She rested her wand on a certain barrel and tapped it saying to herself "Hel-ga Huff-le-puff." The barrel swung aside, allowing Irene in. This time, the moment she had crawled underneath her patchwork quilt, Irene fell fast asleep, a smile on her lips.

—

So there it is...the new chapter. Please let me know what you think of it: comment, review, like, whatever.

Anyone who reads this: thank you!

3 till next time!

Emi


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! New chapter upload. This time from Aislyn's POV. We hear more about Umbridge and learn an interesting secret about Rebecca *cue dramatic gasp*.

Oh! Also introducing a new character: Violet. She's a Ravenclaw and also friends with Aislyn, Blaise, and Maggie. (Thanks to for the character)

I own nothing but my three—four OC's. Please don't sue me.

 **Chapter 5: Aislyn**

Aislyn stumbled into the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin table. She tried to avoid eye contact with other students as she sat down.

Most people saw this as either shame or pride, but it was actually neither. Aislyn had learned at a very young age that she didn't actually care about what most people thought of her. The reason for the avoided eye contact was because of her "gift." She blamed her Yaqui heritage, and the fact that she came from a long line of Medicine People. When her parents received the letter of acceptance to Ilvermorny, they realized that what Aislyn described as deja vu or horrible dreams, was actually magic from her ancestors. They took her to Ilvermorny and the teachers and doctors there and helped her control the visions. Mostly. They'd still sneak up on her sometimes if she looked directly into someone's eyes.

She grabbed for the coffee, a drink she'd introduced to her small group of friends, and accidentally looked directly into Blaise's eyes. Suddenly, she was thrust forward…

 _She was standing on a stairway, watching Blaise walk up in until he sunk into the trick step. Another flash showed him late for class with ten points from Slytherin._ And just as suddenly as the vision had come, it was gone.

Ais blinked and kept pouring her coffee.

"Hey, watch out for that trick step on your way to Transfiguration, Blaise."

Confusion bled into understanding as Blaise processed her words.

"A'right," he mumbled through his food.

Her friends had gotten so used to her giving advice on the day-to-day stuff, it had stopped being 'weird' to them. Aislyn appreciated that. She just wanted to be normal, or at least treated as normal. Which was why she never flouted her Divination skills in front of the student body, though many people had wondered why she continued Divination class.

"What classes do you have today?" Maggie asked. "Are you worried about OWLs? I'm terrified stiff of the meeting we'll have with Professor Snape."

Aislyn smiled, "I think you'll do fine. And no I'm not worried...that much."

"Still wanna be a Healer then?" Blaise asked.

"Mhm. It's in my blood." Aislyn shrugged while piling bacon on her plate.

"Hey, is the green new?" Maggie fingered a strand of Aislyn's bangs. Her jet black hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Dark green was streaked through it and one strip of silver in her bangs.

"Yup. Mum helped me."

"But your mum's a Muggle."

"Yeah…it's dye…"

"Oh." Maggie looked at her hair fascinated. "It looks so real."

Aislyn laughed and went back to eating. Suddenly a thought entered her mind. A memory of Rebecca, Irene and her sitting in the library. Aislyn turned to the Hufflepuff table and gave Irene a thumbs up that she'd understood.

—

"So, have you had Umbridge yet?" Aislyn was walking with Irene to Potions. The click of their shoes against the cobblestone filled up the quiet corridor.

"No, but Fred and George say she's a beast."

"You saw Fred and George?" Ais glanced at Irene and saw that red blush was creeping up her neck.

"No, um, Hermione told me."

"Oh," Ais winked knowingly and tapped her nose. "I see."

Irene rolled her eyes and shoved Aislyn playfully. "Aw, shut up."

Ais widened her eyes innocently, "I didn't say anything!"

Irene smirked, "Oh just like I'm not saying anything about a certain Ravenclaw—"

"Point taken." Aislyn said hurriedly. They stopped outside the door in the corridor. They were a bit early and so leaned against the wall.

"So, what time are we thinking we should start meetings again?" Aislyn asked, twirling a stray piece of hair with her wand.

"Hermione wants to give it a week or so, so everyone can get used to a schedule. Wednesday will probably still be the best time."

Ais nodded in agreement. "Are you going to try out for Seeker this year? I know you played Chaser before, but..."

There was a long pause, and Aislyn refrained from looking over at Irene. But she knew that Irene was struggling.

 _If only she'd talk about it..._

"Um, Cedric," she coughed, as if clearing her throat. "Cedric always said I was a better Seeker than he was."

Ais nodded, laughing lightly. "From the pictures I got of your Quidditch games with the Weasleys, I think he is right. So, why are you not sure?"

"How do you know I'm not sure?"

"You dance around the answer. I don't need to read minds to read you." Ais smiled gently at Irene and kicked off the wall to stand in front of her.

Irene let out a short ironic laugh. "You're right...I'm not sure. I'm—"

She was interrupted by an influx of students and the Potions classroom door opening. Aislyn could've groaned in irritation but instead she smiled and she and Irene entered the classroom together and found a desk.

 _And she was just beginning to open up!_

—

Aislyn chewed on her pencil absentmindedly as she tapped her fingers on the desk. The DADA class was supposed to start a couple minutes ago, but Umbridge had yet to arrive, and the class was slowly dissolving into chaos.

A paper airplane flew by just in front of her nose, causing Ais to swat at it like a wayward fly.

"Oi! Watch it!" She huffed, looking back to the origin of the flying paper. Two girls smirked and waved at her, causing Ais to roll her eyes and smile. Of course it would've been Luna and Violet.

The two Ravenclaw fifth years had been inseparable since first year. The only similar thing about them was their long white blonde hair, although Violet's had dark purple streaks running through. When Aislyn had met Violet in second year, they had bonded over their love of muggle literature. She had introduced Violet to Blaise and Maggie, and now the four were almost as close and Ais, Becca, and Irene.

She saw that the two friends had flung their cloaks across the back of their seats, as usual. And though her face never changed, Aislyn did notice that Luna's deep blue dress set of her eyes beautifully.

She waved her hand and opened her mouth to speak, when the door was flung open and the class went silent. The click of heels rang out and one by one various things that had been out of place were flung back.

She saw Roger Davies tie tighten violently, and Violet and Luna's robes forced themselves on. All flying notes were incinerated in mid air, and Aislyn's own pencil was forced down onto the desk.

"I hope that from now on, students, you will remember that orderliness must be upheld at all times. Slovenliness will not be tolerated," squeaked the short, fat woman who had come to rest in front of the teachers desk.

 _Oh this year's gonna be stellar..._

—

"You will not need your wands," Umbridge insisted with a simpering tone.

 _No wands?_ Aislyn looked askance at Blaise and Maggie who were sitting next to her. _But…_

A quiet meow sounded from her bag. Aislyn's eyes widened in shock. While Umbridge had her back turned she looked in her bag and sure enough Storm was sitting curled up among her books.

 _Dumb cat! What am I supposed to do with you..._

Quietly she whispered, "Silencio," and then cast a Disillusionment Charm. A shimmering illusion covered her cat effectively hiding her. Feigning casualness, she twirled her wand idly between her fingers (a trick she had actually practiced all summer), and watched as words appeared on the black board behind the toad-faced Professor Umbridge.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been…disturbingly uneven. You will all be pleased to know that from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." She smiled at them all, and waited for an interruption. No one spoke. "It is the view of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge is all that is needed to provide you with the power to be able to defend yourselves."

 _Calling bullshit on that one._ Ais thought.

"No magic?" Aislyn could've slapped her hand over her mouth, but nothing could take back the indignant words that had just been effectively shouted.

 _Idiot! Shut up!_

"Ah, Miss. Hernandez" Umbridge said, still smiling. "I can't imagine why you would need to use magic in class!"

"Um, maybe cause this is a school…about magic?" She asked quietly. She'd already put herself out there, no sense in backing down now. "It's called _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts, not _I think I can defend myself against the dark arts_."

"From now on, Miss Hernandez, you will raise your hand in my class. Now, will everyone please take out your text books and read chapter one?"

A dull murmur of assent sounded in the classroom.

"Let's try that again." Umbridge fiddled with her abnormally short wand. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply with 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge. Now, will everyone please take out your text books and read chapter one?"

A chorus of "Yes, Professor Umbridge," sounded through class.

 _It's like we're a bunch of idiot eleven year olds, the way she's treating us._

The Slytherins all got out the textbooks and started to "read" immediately, while the Ravenclaws reluctantly followed suit. Aislyn stuck her wand behind her ear like a pencil and her mind began to wander.

Suddenly another vision struck her.

 _Aislyn was standing in the corridor outside the Transfiguration classroom. Draco Malfoy and Rebecca were exchanging heated words. Suddenly Rebecca glitched, transforming into a much taller, much greener, much more terrifyingly beautiful woman. Her scream echoed down the hall, causing the stones to shift and above Aislyn the ceiling collapsed-_

She was flung back into reality by the sound of scuffling. Everyone was packing up. Violet and Luna looked as if they wanted to talk, but Aislyn didn't have much time.

"Later!" She called after them racing out of the classroom.

She had to get to Rebecca in time. If she didn't…Rebecca's secret would be out, and someone would be very hurt or dead underneath a ceiling of rock.

—

Sorry! This one is a wee bit shorter, but hopefully it's just as good :)

Let me know what you guys think? Review/comment? You kind find me on Instagram anxious_dragon


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, all! Here's chapter 6! We are back with Rebecca and there's more of Violet, the new OC.

Reviews/comments are always welcome :)

JKR owns the Harry Potter universe, I am just privileged enough to add in my own characters.

 **Chapter 6: Rebecca**

 _Back to the beginning of the day_

"Wakey, wakey!"

Becca groaned and turned over in her bed, pulling her quilt over her head.

"Becca...c'mon. You'll be late for breakfast."

Rebecca ignored the voice of her friend and simply snuggled deeper under the covers.

"That's it."

"Hannah...don't—"

A bucket of cold water was dumped over Rebecca's head, causing her to leap from her bed wide awake.

Irene stood at the foot of her bed eyes wide and hand over her mouth. Her hair was already curled but she was still in pjs. Hannah Abbot ducked behind Irene, wand still out, grinning sheepishly.

"Hannah..." Rebecca growled.

Hannah squeaked in alarm as Rebecca charged her.

"Nononono!" Hannah crawled over Irene's bed and ducked under her own.

"You can't hide from me," Becca threatened teasingly, her wet hair sticking to her face.

"I'm soooorry!" Hannah called out, but Irene interrupted her, laughing.

"I don't think you're nearly sorry enough."

Rebecca crawled after Hannah, who seeing her hiding spot was invaded, rolled out from under the bed and rushed for the bathroom door. She jiggled the handle but it was locked.

"Gotcha!" Becca grinned and reaching out, tackled Hannah to the ground.

"Nooo! Now my uniforms all wet!" Hannah laughed.

"That's what you get," Rebecca smirked, sitting on top of her friend. She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Suddenly the door opened, and a very annoyed Hufflepuff stuck her head out.

"Seriously? I've had to redo my make up three times because of you. Stop being so childish."

She closed the door, and Irene waved her hand in the air, mocking her.

"Stop being so childish, meh meh meh."

"I heard that 'Rene!" came a muted voice. The other three girls sniggered, but when the girl replied saying that breakfast would be over in fifteen minutes, they rushed to get dressed.

"Okay, so maybe Melinda has a point," Becca said, using a quick drying spell on her hair and swiftly changing into her uniform.

Hannah used the same spell to dry her own uniform and quickly pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, while Irene fell over trying to put her skirt and shirt on at the same time.

"Ugh, I hate these ties..." Becca mumbled.

"Come here," Hannah beckoned and swiftly knotted the yellow and black striped tie. "There, perfect."

"Thanks, Han! You're a life-saver." Rebecca quickly ran her fingers through her shortened hair, taking out the tangles. "Oh! My camera!" She quickly grabbed it before all three girls rushed out the door.

 _What a way to start the day..._

 _—_

"Silencio," Becca whispered, pointing her wand at her camera. Professor Grubbly-Plank was walking around the circle of students, checking in on the groups of three.

"Ouch! Hurry up Becca," Irene winced. "It just bit me."

Becca quickly snapped a picture of the bowtruckle Irene was holding, then went back to scribbling answers down on the worksheet. Hannah glanced at the bowtruckle and back down at her worksheet, finishing the last line.

"Here, I'll hold him," Hannah held out her hand and Irene quickly passed the green twiggy creature over and sucked her bitten thumb, while grabbing a pen out of her bag.

"These pens are so awesome!" Irene praised, scribbling down identifying points of a bowtruckle. "I'm so glad Aislyn gave us one."

"It does save a lot of time," Becca agreed, finishing up the last question. While waiting for Irene and Hannah she took some candid photos of her friends and the students around her.

She loved capturing moments of people when they forgot themselves. They were so real and special in that moment, and she loved it.

"Hey, that tickled!" Hannah laughed, allowing the bowtruckle to climb up her arm. Becca swiftly turned around and snapped a photo of her friends smile and the green creaturw walking carefully to her shoulder. "Aw, he's so cute. I wanna keep him!"

"Hey, how come he didn't bite you?" Irene asked a little resentfully, looking at her bit thumb.

"I guess I was just nice," Hannah said sticking out her tongue.

Becca laughed at her two friends silliness and breathed deeply, reveling in the moment.

Here she was free and alive.

 _Here, I'm home..._

 _—_

"Hey, Violet!" Rebecca waved across the hallway at the tall Ravenclaw, her white-blonde and purple hair styled in a braid.

Violet turned around and waved at Becca grinning.

"Hey, Bec! Nice to see you!"

Becca was currently on her own, having a free period while her other friends were in class. She was on her way to the Great Lake to take some pictures when she saw Violet. She trotted up to her friend.

"You too! How was summer?"

"Pretty quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary. You?"

Becca shrugged and started to speak but was interrupted by a weasely voice from behind.

"Hello, cousin. Still hanging out with dykes and faggots?"

Rebecca's spine stiffened and Violet stopped short, her hand on Becca's shoulder.

"He's not worth the time," Violet whispered.

"Excuse me?" Becca asked, turning on her heel. Her cousin Draco leaned against the wall in the corridor. Rebecca flexed her hands at her side and felt her limbs turn cold.

"What would your dear parents say if they knew you still associate with people like her?" He jerked his head in Violet's direction. Violet stepped closer to Becca and spat out,

"You got something to say, say it to my face. Oh wait...you can't reach." She smirked as she looked down on him. She was one of the tallest fifth years, and though Draco was by no means small, Violet was still taller.

"You're a blood traitor and a—"

Becca could feel her body go cold and everything flickered green. Draco stopped cold.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence..." Becca threatened, an echoey sound coming over her voice. Draco backed away eyes widening.

"Hey! Violet you found her!" The sudden new voice distracted Becca and the green faded, and warmth returned to her limbs. Aislyn strolled up and casually slung an arm around Becca's shoulders.

"I've been looking for you," Ais said with a grin, then glancing at Draco, frowned. "Hanging out with the trash again? C'mon Becca, I taught you better."

And with that Violet and Ais, gently directed Becca away from a trembling Draco Malfoy.

As soon as they were out in the open air, Becca slumped forward, shaking.

"Oh my god, I can't believe...I almost...I would've..."

Becca felt herself being led to a bench, and as soon as she sat she buried her face in her hands.

"I thought I was getting better..."

Someone rubbed her back and Aislyn said,

"You are. You didn't do anything, you're fine, you're here. No ones hurt..."

 _No ones hurt yet..._

 _—_

"Lucky Ais came at that exact moment. Who knows what would've happened," Irene said later. She, Aislyn, Rebecca, and Violet were in the library, having just related what had happened with Draco.

"Luck has nothing to do with it-" Ais started.

"I would've glitched and screamed, you know I would," Becca interrupted sullenly. "I can't seem to keep my anger under control."

"You just need to find a way to channel and release it." Aislyn said very matter-of-factly.

"Meditation?" Irene suggested, but Aislyn snorted.

"Sure, and she can go do yoga out by the lake."

 _Yoga?_ Rhea thought bewildered, but Violet interrupted.

"Hey, uh, still behind over here. What's glitching? What happened back there? I mean, I wanted to punch his face too, but I didn't go all green."

Irene and Ais looked at Becca, waiting for her permission. It was a family secret that Rebecca had been cursed with. Aislyn and Irene had found out in second year and so far were the only two outside of her immediate family who knew.

Violet looked from one girl to the other with raised eyebrows.

 _She deserves to know..._

"I'm...part banshee," Rebecca whispered. "When I get angry...I glitch, like in the hallway, and my screams are..."

"Oh." Violet said, understanding immediately.

"She goes all creepy-Galadriel," Aislyn added. "But it takes a lot to make her angry."

Becca looked nervously at Violet, gauging her reaction to the news that she was part horrifying monster.

"Ha, nice Lord of the Rings reference," Violet laughed, winking at Ais.

 _Lord of the Rings...?_

"So...you don't...you're not..."

"No offense, Becca, but you are literally the sweetest person I know. Your hobby is photography and you make friends with literally any creature you come in contact with." Violet smiled. "Why would I be scared?"

A wave of relief washed over Becca. She didn't realize she'd been so worried about it until then.

"Thanks, Vi," she grinned, settling down in her chair. Irene smiled at her from across the table and Rebecca didn't need a voice in her head to see the "I-told-you-so" in her look.

The girls settled into a quiet studying, the scratching of pen and quills the only sound for a while. Until Ais, bored, glanced at several students sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

"Ten bucks-I mean ten sickles says that Vane over there stomps off angrily in forty seconds."

Irene flipped through her potions book and jotted down a couple notes.

"I know better than to bet with you," she retorted not looking up. Becca laughed in agreement.

"Thirty seconds," Violet countered, and before Ais could say anything, whipped out her wand a whispered,

"Wingardium Leviosa." Romilda's books levitated and knocked her ink bottle over onto her school robes. Violet put away her wand and laughed loudly.

"Clumsy much, 'Milda?"

Sure enough, the Gryffindor looked over angrily and pushed out her chair abruptly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stomped off.

"Yes!" Vi whispered. "Ha! You owe me!"

Aislyn crossed her arms and smirked.

"Don't think so."

"It was forty seconds," Irene agreed, still taking notes.

"What?" Violet looked to Irene desperately. Becca nodded and added,

"I've told you time and again not to bet against a person who can see the future."

Some one passing tried to snort quietly but failed.

"I heard that Neville!" Violet crossed her arms sulkily.

"Cough up."

"I'm poor."

"No."

 _I'm so glad to be home,_ Becca thought as she and Irene laughed.

—

"Wait...what?" Fred's eyes widened and George's mouth opened in shock.

"Irene got detention?"

Rebecca, Violet, and Ais were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

Ron nodded violently. "It was crazy!"

"She's been hanging out with you Gryffindors too long. Bad influence," Violet teased, tugging at her braid.

"Wait, what about Ais? She's Slytherin!" Ron pointed out indignantly.

"Exactly. I'm smart about it," Ais replied with a smirk, causing Becca to nudge her playfully.

"And it's definitely not me," Becca grinned.

"Guys, c'mon this is a little serious." Hermione added with a worried frown. "Irene never lets her emotion get the better of her like that. Something isn't right."

"But it was wicked cool," Neville said quietly. "Her Metamorphogus powers went crazy!"

Becca thought back to what had happened. After their break in the library, Irene and Becca had headed off to the first DADA class. It was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor together, and Becca noticed that Irene conveniently chose seats right next to Hermione.

 _Oh, girl, you've got it bad..._ Becca thought with a grin. And then Umbridge had happened.

 _"Cedric Diggory's death was an unfortunate accident..."_

"She said that?!" Violet asked, gripping her fork tightly, drawing Becca out of her own thoughts.

Ron nodded. "And after Harry was sent away, Irene just got up very cool like, and asked Umbridge what she meant by 'telling lies'."

Becca picked up the story, "Umbridge said again that Cedric's death was an accident and when Irene asked how, Umbridge had the gall to say—"

"Cedric Diggory was a foolish young man, who entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament without proper training, and it is the Ministry's view that this class will remedy those short comings." Hermione mimicked angrily.

Becca didn't know how she had kept her anger in check. Maybe because she had been blown away by what Irene had done.

"Her hair went all black and staticky and her eyes flashed red and she yelled at Umbridge "You bi—" Ron's dramatic retelling was cut short as he saw Irene and Harry approach the table. They were walking close together talking quietly, hair mussed, and small smiles on their faces.

Becca didn't miss the quick look of disappointment that crossed over Hermione's face as she looked at the two friends.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Irene asked, settling into a space next to Hermione.

"We were discussing your...detention..." Aislyn said in a mock whisper.

"It sounds bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

Irene's face turned red and her face lost the smile.

"I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"What a bunch of bull shit!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at Rebecca.

"Umbridge is a toady bitch and needed to be put in her place. And Professor Sprout—"

"Says she can't help..." Irene said slowly.

"Neither can McGonagall," Harry added.

Rebecca put a hand on her chin and thought long and hard, drowning out the conversation. She was still thinking when dinner was over and didn't speak up again till they were in the darkness of their bedroom. She lay up looking up in the blackness.

"Something to direct my anger..." she whispered quietly, a plan slowly forming in her head.

—

Aaaaand that's the end! Of the chapter, not the story. Let me know what you think?

Until next time!

Emi


	7. Update

Hello everyone or anyone who has been following this story and hoping for an update.

If you're out there, then yay! Here's news:

So, due to a LOT of personal issues, I was unable to write for this past year and a half(ish), but now I find myself wanting to return back to this story and get my writing mojo back!

I will be continuing this story on AO3, so if you're interested in continuing to read about Irene, Aislyn, and Rebecca: head over there.

It will have the same name and pseudonym. I will rework the story a little bit to fit with my plan more, but in essentials it will be the same.

Thank you!

Emi Scaeli


End file.
